Talk:Total Drama: Reloaded
Talk here, I suppose. Can't block me and all of that jazz, cause y'all don't want none of this Ozamataaaaaz. 23:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I LOVED the first chapter! It was awesome, really! You write really well for Chris, gotta love him. And Chef too. As for the characters, your version of them are so much better than the canon versions, but they are all still in character (except for Molly ;\). I pretty much like everyone in it. XD I don't really know if I can do rankings, because some people didn't do enough for me to rank them, but my favorites are Anne Maria, Dakota, Molly and Sam. I also really liked Cameron, Mike and Zoey. :o xD The only one I'm neutral towards is B. Can't wait for more! Oh, also... Dawn's confessional is intriguing. ;\ I wonder if it meant something. lol Goomila Kunis = G.ODDESS 01:40, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Winner Guessing Contest Winner gets... something idk Can't block me and all of that jazz, cause y'all don't want none of this Ozamataaaaaz. 23:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *Anne Maria - Would be pretty cool if she won. ''~ Georgie99U-T- '' 00:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *B - Go for he that no one would expect Space was here some time ago and he wrote stuff. 00:18, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Brick - Goomila Kunis = G.ODDESS 00:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Cameron - I was kind of hoping you'd stay 01:54, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Dakota - Girls are not meant to fight dirty, never look a day past thirty... 00:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Dawn *Jo - LongLiveLion (talk) 00:02, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Lightning - All the other good ones are taken, so... Baaaangin' on a kettle drum won't make you notice me, though you're bored beyond belief 00:09, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Mike ---On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, If I lose myself tonight, It'll you and I, I lose myself tonight, I'll be by your side 23:51, February 17, 2014 (UTC) *Sam - ZacAttack Rawr 01:14, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Scott - The only plausible candidate left. I can't decide if you're trying to be Ben Vereen or Randy Newman. 01:16, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Staci -'It is the family code. Not the face. Never the face.' 01:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) *Zoey - My odds are stacked! I've never been a Gambling Man! I've never had the winning hand! 01:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Nice work! You may want to work on adding some flourishes with details in your descriptions to slow down the pacing a bit. Right now, all the action and dialogue happen right after each other, which can make for an exhausting read. Still, it was very fun to read! I love the little details you put in with the dialogue that play homage to the series (Jo's nicknames, Scott's flailing at conversations, Dawn's arriving first.) Keep up the good work! Those who dance are considered insane by those who can't hear the music (talk) 01:58, February 24, 2014 (UTC)